Wally's Cave Party
by Ash Ninja
Summary: When Red Tornado and Black Canary are away the young heroes and heroines will play! Or Party. Supermartian. Arteldur. High T.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Wally's Cave Party**

* * *

Megan surveyed the scene with a bit of horror on her face. How could have things gone from so clam, to so wrong?

Only an hour ago had the team formed in the briefing room to receive news from Red Tornado; he was leaving on a high priority mission in the Middle East, and would be back the next morning. The moment the android had told them that, Megan noticed a spark of mischief light up in Wally's eyes. A feeling of concern had washed over her.

Later, she would find that she had been right to have been concerned.

"Kid, Rob, what do you think you are doing?" Kaldur demanded, watching the speedster drag in a huge karaoke machine, while Robin strolled in with enormous bags of chips and six-packs of various soda brands.

"Cave Party!" Wally grunted, placing the karaoke machine in front of the flat screen TV.

"No, it is against regulations the League has set for us and if we get caught..." Kaldur shook his head, unable to image what Black Canary would do if she found out they had a house party.

"Well, Red Tornado is out of the country until tomorrow and BC is out on a movie date night with Green Arrow so," Wally shrugged lazily and grinned. "I don't see a problem."

Artemis scowled at him. "You already invited people over, haven't you?"

"Uh..." There was a loud wailing sound as the security alarm outside sounded off.

"Oh, dear..." Megan shook her head.

Kaldur sighed in defeat. "If things get too out of hand, Kid. I will personally shut this party down myself."

"I'll help you." Conner grunted, shaking his head.

"Trust me guys, it'll only be like... thirty kids." The ginger haired boy said, waving his hand absently.

* * *

"This is more than just thirty people!" Megan stated, sweeping her gaze over the multicolored bodies tightly packed in the living room. She had been standing against the wall next to Conner since the first fifteen guests arrived and slowly those fifteen guests turned into a few thousand guests.

Conner nodded stiffly, disdain shining in his eyes. "Too many people, too much noise!" he growled.

"I'm sorry..." Megan mumbled.

He looked at her and quirked his brow. "What for? This is KF's party, remember?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Forget it, I'm going to talk to Kaldur about this." Before she could reply the clone stalked off towards the other side of the room in Kaldur's general direction.

"Okay... I'll just stay here then..." The Martian sighed woefully.

While Conner was talking to Kaldur, Megan, feeling less inhibited than usual, wandered over to Wally and the karaoke machine by the view screen. "Excuse me, Wally," Megan asked, "but how does this machine work?"

"The karaoke machine, Megan? Well, first ya choose which song ya want to sing. Then the music comes on and ya sing the words on the screen. It's simple enough," Wally replied, handing the microphone to Megan.

"Fascinating," Megan said as she started scrolling through the songs. After landing on a song from the 2007 column that she actually knew, she was dismayed at the fact that she needed a partner.

Turning to the large crowd, she raised her voice in desperation. "Fellow party goers! I need some help! This song is a duet! A partner is needed!"

Luckily, Artemis chugged half a can of Mountain Dew and rushed over before any more damage could be done. "I will sing with you, Megan." She glanced at the song. "Awesome! Good choice!"

"Thank you," Megan said, nodding. "I enjoy it myself."

* * *

Conner had almost talked Kaldur into shutting down the party when the karaoke music stated playing.

"Well, it's about time!" Conner mumbled. His face froze when he saw who was at the microphone. "…Megan?"

Megan started.

_I wanna hold 'em like they do in Russia Plays  
Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me_

And then Artemis joined in.

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

The boys walked towards the singers as Megan continued.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Kaldur blinked at the sight of Artemis singing "Poker Face."

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Kaldur and Conner exchanged glances (they seemed to be doing that a lot) as Megan and Artemis switched microphones and kept singing.

_Can't read my,  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(He's got to love somebody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(He's got to love somebody)_

_P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face  
(Mum mum mum mah)_

With both women clearly on their way to having fun, they started dancing along to the music.

Megan glanced at Conner as she sang the next line.

_I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be_

Artemis raised an eyebrow at her next line.

_A little gambling is fun when you're with me_

Megan let out a little giggle before this line.

_Russian Roulette is not the same same a gun_

Artemis took the next.

_And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun_

Artemis accompanied the line with a pelvic thrust in the general direction her leader. Kaldur's jaw dropped open and only Conner heard him whisper, "I think I'm in love."

Megan and Artemis joined back together to end the song, accompanying the singing with downright intense, sexually-suggestive, hip-swinging dancing.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got_

Megan and Artemis traded off with the next group of lines

_I won't tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin_

_I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bank before I pay you out_

_I promise this, promise this  
_

_Check this hand cause I'm marvelous!_

As Megan and Artemis finished with the multiple choruses of the refrain, Conner made his way to Kaldur. "I…I don't know what to do with myself right now, Kaldur."

The merman blankly shook his head. "Me neither, Superboy."

"Should we... Should we go talk to them?" Conner blinked, watching as the two heroines laughed loudly and leaned against one another for support while walking off toward the kitchen.

Kaldur then frowned, spying two grungy looking boys eying his friends as they slipped into the kitchen. "Actually, yes, Superboy. Let's go talk to them."

"I'm right behind you." Conner announced, following his best friend towards the kitchen. He shot a hostile glare at the two boys that had been checking Megan and Artemis out. They gulped and looked away. Conner smirked. "That's what I thought."

The two heroes walked into the kitchen to see Megan and Artemis leaning back against the island, drinking cans of Pepsi and casually munching on Rice Crispy treats. As the boy approached them Artemis nudged Megan and smirked slightly.

"Hello, Artemis, M'gann." Kaldur said politely.

"Hey, guys." Megan said cheerfully, cheeks flushed red.

"Hey." Conner nodded his head in his natural 'macho' greeting.

Artemis ran her finger along the rim of her soda can and asked, "So, did you guys like me and Megan's duet?"

Conner cleared his throat and turned his face away, nudging the merman to speak for the both of them.

Kaldur blushed, tugging nervously at the collar of his sweater. "It was well... surprising." He mumbled.

"Oh?" Megan quirked her brow, glancing at Conner. "What do you think, Superboy?"

"You did alright." Conner said, folding his arms across his chest.

"Really? Do you think you can do better?" The blond archer asked, swinging her gaze between the clone and the merman.

"No, I think Conner was simply saying we were so... _astonished_. That we can't really describe your performance with words." Kaldur cut in, silently shooting down the idea of him and Conner doing a duet together. "But, to sum it all up, we thought you two were _fantastic_."

Artemis twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, smiling lasciviously at the dark skinned young man. "Thanks, Kaldur. Trust me, that performance was put on just to get your guys' opinion." She said with a wink. "Right, Megan?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, it was." The Martian mumbled, toying idly with a loose thread on her red cardigan.

"I-I see... Well, then, it worked." Kaldur replied, wide-eyed.

"Uh-huh." Conner nodded.

"You sure you guys don't want to go up there?" Artemis motioned towards the living room with her soda can.

"I can't sing." Kaldur and Conner said simultaneously.

"Have you tried?" Megan asked.

"Never tried." Conner said bluntly.

"I don't feel the need to." Kaldur shook his head.

Artemis rolled her eyes and sighed, "Come on, you faced bad guys with guns and magic but you are afraid of going up in front of a few people to sing? You disappoint me, Kal." she shook her head.

"But... I don't feel the need to prove myself in that category. There many other skills that I have that make up for my lack of... entertaining qualities." Kaldur insisted, holding his hands up in defense.

"Such as?" The blond archer quirked her brow at him.

"I have been told I am quite the..." The merman paused, looking at Conner for some assistance.

The clone sensed Kaldur's distress, he glanced over his shoulder using his enhanced vision to look past the living room and to the front of the Cave. Outside in the clearing fifty feet away from the cliff he could see a crowd of teenagers surrounding a mechanical bull.

"Bull rider." Conner finished for him, turning his gaze back to normal.

"Bull rider?" Kaldur and Artemis chimed.

"We don't have a bull." Megan furrowed her brow at the clone.

He shrugged and replied, "Then why is there one outside?"

"There is?" Kaldur mumbled.

Artemis quirked her brow at Kaldur. "You didn't know? The fearless bull rider didn't know there was mechanical bull here to show his skills off on?"

"O-Of course I knew! I merely... forgot." Kaldur said hurriedly.

"Then let's go." Artemis tossed her can into the overflowing trashcan.

"Go?" Kaldur looked at Conner.

"You know, outside... to the bull... For you to ride." The clone grinned sheepishly at him and shrugged helplessly.

The merman gulped. "Oh... Indeed, let us go... To the bull."

"Come on, boys." Megan steered the two heroes out of the kitchen towards the outside entrance of the Cave. Artemis brought up the rear, waving at Robin as they passed.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" The Boy Wonder shouted over Wally's terrible belting of Travie McCoy's "Billionaire".

"Kaldur's gonna show us how to ride a bull!" Artemis replied.

"I didn't know there were bulls in Atlantis." Robin scratched the back of his head.

"Nor did I..." Conner heard Kaldur mumble.

Finally they stepped out of the Cave, the four teammates could see a fairly large crowd of teenagers gathered around in a large circle. Conner pushed various people aside to clear a path for them as they came to the very front. There placed in the middle of the circle was a large, mechanical bull with red lights for eyes that lit up when it was operated. Currently riding the bull was Gar.

"What is the objective of this game?" Megan asked, looking at Artemis.

"To see who can stay on long enough before the bull bucks them off." The archer replied. "But I'm sure you already knew that, right Kaldur?"

"Um... Um... Yes." Kaldur stiffly nodded, glaring at Conner as if saying 'No more help from you!'. "I did know that."

"Oh dear..." Megan gasped, watching Gar being throw off of the bull, flying high over the crowd and disappearing over the cliff. The cheering crowd suddenly went deathly silent.

After a few moments they heard, "It's okay! I'm okay!"

"Thank Mars!" The Martian sighed, her hand pressed against her heart. She looked worriedly at Kaldur. "Are you really going to go on next?"

"I..." Kaldur tugged at the collar of his sweater nervously, his gills flexing.

"Of course he is, he's not a afraid. He _is _a expert, right?" Artemis turned toward the merman with a grin.

Dear Atlantis, Kaldur thought, is this woman hard to please!

"Right, right, I am the... expert." He mumbled.

Conner clapped him on the back and raised his arm in the air. "We have another challenger!"

The crowd roared with applause and cheers.

Kaldur glared at Conner.

"Just trying to help, bro." The clone shrugged, lowering Kaldur's arm.

"Stop it. Stop helping me." Kaldur hissed, silently cursing the clone. Conner just rolled his eyes and steered him towards the bull. It took the merman a few moments to pull himself onto the large robotic beast. He flashed Artemis a uncertain smile.

"Good luck, Kallie!" She called to him.

"Thank-" The bull lurched forward, Kaldur gripped tightly onto the saddle, biting down on his tongue. A metallic taste flooded into his mouth.

"Oh no..." Conner groaned, smelling the blood.

"He's doing great!" Megan cheered.

"It's only been a minute, Megs." Artemis said, watching with amusement as the merman flailed about like a rag doll on the bull.

"So you don't want him to do well on the bull?" Conner inquired, glancing at the archer.

"I knew he was lying about being a bull rider in the first place, why did he go on?" She rubbed her hands together nervously.

Conner furrowed his brow and replied, "To impress you, why else?"

"That's so idiotic! I like him well enough as he is!" Artemis's eyes widen in horror was she watched Kaldur slowly begin to loose his grip on the wildly jerking bull. "Get him off of that thing!"

Gar walked up to his fellow teammates, wringing water out of his hair. "Hey, what's going on?" the shape shifter asked.

"Kaldur's riding the bull." Conner informed him and then added, "And might die."

"That's not funny, Conner!" Artemis and Megan shouted at the bemused clone.

Conner waved his hand dismissively. "Relax, he'll be fine, he's tough."

Artemis snatched Conner by the collar of his shirt and dragged him down to her eye level. "If he get's one bump on his head, I'll kill you!" she threatened.

"How long has he been on?" Gar asked, eying the merman.

"Er..." Megan grabbed Artemis's hands away from Conner and looked at her watch. "Three minutes and fifteen seconds."

"He can stop now, he's beat the time record already." The green haired boy said.

"You hear that, Kaldur? You can get off now!" Megan called out.

The merman shot them a annoyed look and shouted back, "Well, someone has to shut this infernal contraption off!"

"Oh, right!" The clone ran over to the bull, ducking out of it's rapid warpath and switched off the mechanical bull.

Artemis, Megan and Gar hurried towards the two heroes as Kaldur slumped off of the bull. The archer caught him in time and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"You idiot! Why would you get on the bull? Don't you know me well enough by now? I know when you guys are lying to me." Artemis demanded.

Kaldur gave her a sheepish smile and said, "I did not wish you to think of me as... boring."

"Shut up, Kaldur." She rolled her eyes. "I already like the boring you, you're much more fun to play with."

"Whatever you say, Arty." Kaldur sighed against her shoulder.

Conner rolled his eyes at the couple before hopping onto the bull. "I'm next!" he announced.

"Conner, no!" Megan groaned, shaking her head.

"Just turn it on." The clone growled with excitement.

"Here we go..." Artemis, Gar and Kaldur backed away from the bull.

Megan shrugged in defeat, "If you're sure..."

"Do it." Conner nodded.

Hesitantly she stooped down and flipped the switch on the control panel on the side of the saddle. Biting her lower lip, she stepped away and said quietly, "Be careful."

"Don't worry about it." He grinned sheepishly at her. "It'll be quick."

"Yeah, a quick death." Artemis mumbled.

"Who the Hell do you think I am?" Conner snapped.

Before the blond archer could reply the bull lurched forward again, beginning his dangerous dance with the clone. This didn't seem to faze him. Instead Conner lifted one hand in the air, hunching his shoulders forward, tightened his grip on the saddle with his other hand and bared his teeth.

Megan's eyes widen as she watched him ride the bull. He handled each violent turn and shake with practiced ease, making his hair fly this way and that. She could easily see a light sheen of sweat forming on his skin. It was terrifying yet somehow exhilarating to watch.

"Careful, Megan, you're going to start a flood with your drooling." Artemis whispered into the Martian girl's ear.

"Wha-" Megan jumped three feet into the air, face red. "I-I was just-"

"Going gaga over Super Cowboy over there? Yeah, I noticed." The blond archer smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen, Wally and Kaldur are getting all of these kids to leave, so it'll just be us. We're going to play Truth or Dare: Unrated Version in the living room in twenty minutes."

"How do we play that game? And what do we do with the bull?" Megan asked, glancing back at Conner.

"I'll explain the game later, just have Superboy hide the bull in the briefing room when he's done, we'll take care of it in the morning." Artemis replied, heading back towards the Cave.

"Okay." Megan called after her.

After another five minutes Conner finally tired of the mechanical bull ride and hopped off, Megan hurried over to turn it off. Sure enough the Cave was completely empty by the time the duo walked into the briefing room. Conner held the bull over his head.

"Where should I put this?" he asked Megan.

"Right over there is fine." The Martian pointed to a spot behind the super computer monitor.

The clone shrugged and set the bull down. "Now what?"

"Artemis said something about playing a game called Truth or Dare, apparently it requires a certain amount of people." Megan informed him, ushering him towards the living room.

"Huh, alright." Conner slipped his hands casually into his pockets.

Megan brushed her hair back behind her ear. "So... What did you really think of the duet?"

"Oh... It was cool." He mumbled, keeping his eyes straight ahead. They could still hear loud music being played and the multicolored strobes lights flickering in the living room.

"Really?" The clone could hear the hopefulness in her voice.

"Yeah, you and Artemis make a good... team." Conner nodded.

"Maybe next time we can see if you and I make a good team." Megan suggested. His face darkened. "Or not."

"I don't sing, period." He stated.

She shrugged lazily. "Okay, that's fine."

The duo finally walked into the living room to see all the furniture had been pushed back against the walls to give the teens enough room to dance and their friends were sitting in a circle in the middle of the floor. Conner sat down in between Kaldur and Robin while Megan took a seat across from him next to Gar.

Megan noticed two unknown girls, one with auburn hair and the other a dark brunette, sitting next to Artemis on the other side of Gar. She quirked her brow at Wally.

"Who are these girls? You know they can't stay too long." Megan reminded him.

The speedster used the remote to the stereo to turn down the volume and said, "This is Bea Bonilla also known as Fire, she's cool... most of the time." he motioned towards the brunette.

"And this is Barbra," Robin pipped up, wrapping his arm around the auburn haired girl. "You remember, Batgirl."

"Oh, yes, excuse my forgetfulness!" Megan apologized, waving politely at the two girls.

Barbra smiled. "It's okay, I mostly hang out in Gotham, nothing really exciting going on there."

"Hey..." Robin mumbled.

"Are we playing or what?" Wally asked, sitting down next to Bea.

Artemis nodded and said, "Hang on, Kid, I have to explain the rules to Megan and Conner. It's they're first time playing."

"Well, hurry up!" The ginger haired boy groaned.

The blond archer ignore him and went on, "You see, one player starts the game by asking another player, "Truth or dare?" If the queried player answers "truth", then the questioning player asks a question, usually embarrassing, of the queried player, which the queried player must answer. If the queried player answers "dare", then the questioning player requires the queried to do something, also usually embarrassing. After answering the question or doing the dare, the queried player asks, "Truth or dare?" to another player and the game continues as before."

"But you said something about it being it as the 'Unrated' version, what did you mean by that?" Megan asked.

Robin snickered and Wally said, "If you don't want to answer a question or do a dare, you have to strip."

"E-Excuse me?" Megan stuttered, blushing.

Artemis smacked the back of Wally's head. "No, we will not being doing that version anymore!"

"Aw, come on! They can handle it! You and Kaldur have a few layers on!" The speedster groaned.

"No." Kaldur shook his head. "It's too inappropriate."

Wally threw his hands up in the air. "You guys are a bunch of pansies!"

"Okay, fine." They all looked over at Conner, who had been silent the entire time.

"What?" Megan squeaked.

"Let's do KF's version. I don't care." In other words he was saying he didn't have a problem with getting naked.

Wally clapped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "Alright! Let's get this party started! Who wants to go first?"

"I will!" Bea announced, she surveyed the circle of heroes and settled her gaze on Gar. "Okay, Beast Boy. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... Dare?" The shape shifter said uncertainly.

"I dare you to hang your underwear on the tallest tree in the forest outside!" Bea said.

"Ew!" Artemis and Barbra giggled.

"Someone's going commando tonight!" Wally laughed.

"That's just wrong." Kaldur shook his head.

Gar sighed, blushing and went outside. Robin followed him to make sure he did it. After a few minutes the two boy came back in and sat down.

"Did he do it?" Wally asked.

"Look out the window!" Robin said, pointing behind Kaldur's head. They all looked out of the window to see a pair of Power Ranger briefs flapping in the slight breeze.

"Oh gross!" The girls chorused.

"I'm so sorry, my friend." Kaldur chuckled.

Conner looked away, his shoulders shaking. "That's sick."

"Your turn to ask someone Gar." Barbara said.

The green haired boy looked at Artemis. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, boy!" The blond said confidently.

"Oh, oh, I can help!" Wally shouted, leaning over to whisper in Gar's ear.

"You guys look kinda homo." Robin cackled.

"Shut it! No picking on gay people. Not cool, Rob." Artemis snapped.

"Sorry..." The Boy Wonder mumbled.

Finally Wally pulled away and smirked evilly at the archer. "You're going to pay for smearing your ice cream on the back my pants yesterday."

"Whatever, what do I have to do?" Artemis asked.

"Switch underwear with Kaldur." Gar replied. Everyone but the merman and Artemis busted out laughing.

The archer quirked her brow. "What if I'm not wearing underwear?"

"Y-You're not?" Kaldur stuttered, blinking several times.

"No, I am. Let's go." She grabbed the collar of his sweater and tugged him up.

"You guys are really going to do it?" Megan asked, astonished.

"Yes, we are!" Artemis glared at Wally as she pulled Kaldur towards the bathroom.

"Have fun." Conner called after Kaldur. "Sorry, I can't play wingman for you this time!"

"Oh, Neptune..." The merman groaned.

Barbra cleared her throat, looking at the remaining six players. "I think we should continue playing while they change."

"Sure, I'll go." Megan said, glancing at Robin. "Truth or Dare, Robin?"

"Er... Truth." The Boy Wonder replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay... What are you doing on your phone all the time?" The Martian inquired. "That thing is like glued to your hand."

Robin ducked his head, adjusting his sunglasses. "I, uh, I'm usually..."

"Texting Barbara!" Wally teased, nudging Robin.

"Shut up!" Barbra and Robin snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, what's with the altitudes? Do you guys need to strip down now or what?" The speedster held his hands up in defense.

"Whatever, Superboy, Truth or Dare?" Robin grumbled.

"Dare, what else?" The clone smirked.

"Alright, tough guy, I dare you to..." The Boy Wonder glanced at Megan and smiled. "Be Megan's chair for the rest of the night. Meaning, she has to sit in your lap for as long as she wants to sit down."

"Is that it? That's stupid, but whatever." Conner shrugged, looking at Megan. "C'mere."

"What?" She squeaked.

"Come here." He pointed to the spot in between his propped up legs. "Unless you want to stand up all night."

Megan blushed deeply, standing up and settled down in between his legs. Resting her back against his chest.

"No, no! That's _not his lap_!" Bea and Wally jeered.

"You never said anything about that!" Megan protested.

"Sorry, Megan, he said_ in his lap_." Gar shrugged.

Conner simply picked her up, stretching his legs flat out on the carpet and placed her down on his lap. He gave the others a smirk. "Happy?"

"Whatever, man." Wally shook his head.

"Truth or Dare, Barbra?" The clone asked.

Barbra glanced at Robin and twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "Dare."

"Go see what's taking Kaldur and Artemis so long in the bathroom." Conner replied.

"Yeah, they've been in there for ten minutes! It doesn't take that long to exchange underwear." Robin shook his head.

"I bet that's not all they're doing!" Gar mumbled, making a gagging sound.

"Okay, I don't want to do this anymore." Barbra held her hands up.

Wally stood up. "It's okay, I'll go with you."

"No one's stopping you guys. It's your guy's eyesight you're putting in danger." Conner said, shrugging his shoulders. His fingers lacing together over Megan's stomach. She blushed harder.

They watched as Wally and Barbra disappeared down the dimly hallway. The group of heroes sat silently, listening to the sneaking teens footfalls and then stop, probably in front of the bathroom door. The sound of the door sliding open and a metallic clang echoed through the Cave...

"OH MY GOD!" They heard Barbra shout.

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND!" Wally exclaimed.

"CLOSE THE DOOR, YOU PERVERTS!" They heard Artemis bellow, followed by a loud smacking sound.

"OW!" Conner smirked, knowing Artemis had slapped the speedster.

"ARTEMIS, GIVE ME MY PANTS!" The sound of the door sliding close was heard amongst the chaos down the hallway.

Seconds later Wally and Barbra came running back into the living room. Barbra leading Wally by the hand while he covered his eyes with the other.

"What did you see?" Conner asked, bemused.

"Don't ask them that, I don't want to know!" Robin groaned.

"Let's just say they were having a pants-off dance-off." Wally moaned, shaking his head.

Gar quirked his brow. "Did they complete her dare?"

"Oh yeah, big time." Barbra shuddered. "So, wrong."

"Who hasn't been asked yet?" Bea looked around the room.

Conner raised Megan hand for her. "Hey!" she mumbled.

"Cool, Truth or Dare, Megan?" Barbara asked.

"Uh... Truth?"

"Lame." Waly shook his head.

Barbra ignored him and continued, "So, if you were dating a dude with a fetish would you change yourself to fit that fetish?"

"That's a strange question..." Megan bit her lower lip.

"That's stupid, why would you change yourself for somebody? They should like you for who you are." Conner said bluntly.

"Dude, you sound like Oprah." Wally sneered.

"I love her!" Bea exclaimed, smacking Wally's shoulder.

"Oh, well... Me too!" The speedster said quickly, smiling brightly. "She's really... Cool."

"Whatever, Kid." Conner said, rolling his eyes. "This game is getting boring."

"'Cause nobody's taking off their clothes!" Wally snapped. Artemis and Kaldur slowly walked into the living room and took their original seats. "Took you two long enough, ugh."

"Be quiet, Kid." Kaldur grumbled, averting his gaze away from the blond archer. "M'gann, I believe it's your turn to ask."

"Hm... Okay..." Megan glanced around at all of her friend nervously.

"Still boring..." Conner sighed, leaning back on his palms.

"Looks like it's time to kick this up a notch then! Megan, come here!" Artemis beckoned the Martian girl over to the corner of the room. Megan stood and walked to the where the blond archer was. Bea and Barbra exchanged glances before joining the other heroines in a huddle, their heads bowed together.

"No using your super hearing, Conner!" Megan called over her shoulder.

"Whatever." The clone rolled his eyes, though the comment made him nervous. What were the girls up to?

"Okay! This is going to be good." The girls finally broke their huddle and rejoined the circle again.

Megan sat back down on Conner's lap and smiled brightly. "Kaldur, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to lick Wally's feet." The girls giggled as they watched a disgusted look cross the merman's face.

"I'm not feeling that." Wally shook his head, holding his hands up. "That's just not right."

"I agree." The merman nodded.

Artemis grinned devilishly. "Okay then, Wal, Kal. I only have three words for you guys..."

"What?" Kaldur and Wally exchanged glances.

"Take it off."

Conner smirked. "Haven't you see him naked enough for one day?"

"No. Don't be stupid." Artemis snapped, making the other girls giggled again.

"Wait, is this what you girls were taking about over there?" Gar asked, confused.

"Oh, yeah!" Bea snickered.

Wally's face paled. "But this unfair!"

"You said you wanted to see people strip! So, take it off." Artemis smirked, reaching over and unzipping the collar of Kaldur's sweater.

Kaldur grabbed her hand. "I-I can take things from here, thank you, Artemis."

"Humph, alright then." She eased back in seat, quirking a brow at him. Kaldur pulled off his sweater to reveal his bare upper torso. Artemis let out a low whistle. "Looking good, there, Kal."

"You're up next, Wally." Bea blushed, pointing at the half buttoned up Hawaiian shirt the speedster was wearing

"Heh, fine, I guess you ladies deserve to see the show!"

"Ew, ew, no! Put more _on_!" Barbra shouted, chucking Kaldur's sweater at Wally's head.

"This is what we call White and Nerdy." Gar chuckled, shaking his head.

Wally pouted, "You guys suck!"

"Keep your shirt on... literally." Conner replied, rolling his shoulders back.

Kaldur self consciously folded his arms across his toned chest and glanced at Megan, "Pay back time."

"No, no, that's not how the game goes!" Megan shook her head.

"Says who?" Conner inquired.

Megan blushed. "You're not helping!"

"Truth or Dare?" Kaldur pressed.

"Or strip!" Bea smacked the back of Wally's head.

"Dare, I like my clothes on." Megan mumbled.

Artemis squealed and grabbed Kaldur's arm, dragging him closer to whisper in his ear. There was a brief moment of silence as the blond archer made her suggestions to him. After a moment Kaldur pulled away blushing.

"I'm-I'm not sure, that sounds very... Dirty." Kaldur said, shaking his head.

"What? What is it?" Megan asked, thought very afraid of the answer.

"You have to do a body shot off of Superboy." Artemis answered for the merman.

"But we don't have any alcohol." Robin pointed out.

Artemis smirked. "We have soda..."

"But what's a body shot? Do I have to hit him? I might break my hand and I don't want to hit him anyway." Megan said worriedly.

"No, a body shot is when a the person has liquor poured on him or her while they lay on the floor slightly propped up, leaning on an arm perhaps. While another person taking the shot positions him or herself around the belt buckle. A third person then pours the shot slowly into the navel or on the chest of the person lying down, and the person taking the shot must lick or suck the shot up before it runs into the clothes of the person lying down." Artemis explained, smirking at the blush that rose on Megan's cheeks.

"That's not sanitary!"

"Do you want to strip then?" Barbra motioned to Kaldur and Wally's naked torsos.

"Oh... Oh no..." The Martian shook her head, caught in between the two decisions.

"I'm clean." Conner announced, moving Megan off of him and tugging his shirt off.

"Excellent!" Bea, Barbra and Artemis giggled.

"I'll get the soda and salt." Kaldur hurried into the kitchen.

"You got guts, man." Robin nodded at Conner.

Conner glanced down at Megan. "Where do you want this?"

"I... Oh.. I.. Um.." Megan blushed crimson.

Artemis jumped to her feet and pointed to the couch. "Laid down there, hot stuff!"

"It won't be that bad, at least I'm not hairy." Conner remarked, laying down on the couch.

"Go get on that, Megan!" Barbra giggled, pushing the Martian to her feet and over to the awaiting clone.

The Martian stumbled over to the couch and moved to stand at the armrest where his legs dangled off. Kaldur rushed back into the room with one can of Dr. Pepper and another of Mountain Dew and a salt shaker. Artemis took them from the merman, kissing his chest. He blushed deeply.

"Y-You missed."

"Mm, no I didn't." She winked, walking over to Megan and Conner. "Alright, Megs, sprinkle some salt on this bad boy!"

"Where?" Megan squeaked.

"Anywhere you want, girlfriend." The blond shoved the salt shaker into Megan's hands. "Usually the navel or... even his lips."

The Martian swept her gaze over Conner's beautifully, heavy muscled body and then sighed, "One problem there."

"What?"

"I have no navel." Conner grumbled, folding his hands behind his neck.

"Then sprinkle it everywhere else! He's got abs galore!" Artemis threw her hands up in the air. "Jesus, it's not that difficult."

Megan blushed, leaning over the relaxed clone, moving the salt shaker over his collarbone down to his pelvic bone, leaving a trail of salt in it's wake.

"Oh, snap things are about to get heavy!" Robin announced, his eyebrows jumping up in surprise.

Artemis giggled, taking the salt shaker from Megan. She set it down and opened the two cans of soda and moved to stand on the opposite side of the couch where Conner's head was. "Alright, get ready to feel some... sugary sweetness coming your way. Megan, get ready to receive some of this sweetness!"

"Get, _chica_, get it!" Bea hooted.

Megan shakily placed her hands on Conner's hips, kneeling on the floor and rested her chin on the plane of skin above his belt. Conner propped up slightly on his elbows to make the shots go down easier and gave her a sheepish grin.

"Don't spill anything." he cautioned her.

"Open wide!" Artemis giggled and lightly tipped both cans of soda onto the dark haired boy's collarbone, two streams of soda bubbled out of the cans and came together into one as they flowed down his chest.

"Oh, oh! There it goes!" Wally exclaimed, biting down his thumb.

Megan's eyes widen as she watched the stream of soda came her way, soaking up the trail of salt that she had sprinkled on Conner.

"Hurry, slurp it up!" Barbra crowed from behind her.

Throwing away her pride, Megan dove forward with her tongue and did her best to suck up the shot. The tasted of salt and soda flowed easily sweet down her throat. Keeping her mouth open against his soft skin, her lips pressed hotly against his abs.

A collection of gasps and giggles rose from behind them. Megan squeezed her eyes shut, her hands gripped tightly onto Conner's hips as she moved her mouth higher.

"Whoa there!" Wally gasped. "I know we're pushing the R rating but let's just try to to keep this PG-13!"

"No, no she's not done, there's still salt on his chest. Get it!" Artemis commanded. Megan couldn't help but follow the younger girl's instructions.

"You're having too much fun with this." Gar mumbled. "No more parties for you, Artemis."

"Shut up!" Conner growled viciously.

"Oh, so you're enjoying this?" Wally sneered.

"You can stop now, M'gann. It's done. There is no more soda or salt left on him." She felt someone's hand press against her shoulder. "It's okay."

Bashfully Megan pulled her lips away from Conner's scolding skin, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave the clone a shy smile.

"I'm sorry." Megan whispered softly.

Conner shrugged, reaching out and swept her hair back behind her ear. "Forget about it."

"I think it's time we all calmed down for a bit. Since we are all sleeping over I suggest we go over sleeping arrangements." Kaldur cleared his throat.

"Does this mean you want to share a sleeping bag with me?" Artemis asked cheekily.

"I think you girls should go sleep in either your room or M'gann's." The merman mumbled, avoiding the blond's gaze.

"Sure, that's what you say now. That's fine, I can wait until everyone else is asleep." The archer said, shrugging her shoulders.

Megan straightened up and swiped at her lips again, the salty taste still in her mouth. "I think that's a good idea, Kaldur. Come on, girls, we can set up in my room."

"Cool." The heroines filed out of the living room.

From Conner's position on the couch he used his super hearing to pick up on their conversation.

_"So how was he?" _Bea asked Megan._  
_

_"He totally looked like he was gonna lose it!" _Barbra giggled.

_"Oh, great we have a sex crazed Superboy on our hands!" _Artemis groaned.

_"Artemis!" _Conner blushed and deactivated his super hearing.

Kaldur noticed this. "What is the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Conner sat up and scratched the back of his head. "What do we do now?"

"We set up as well. Kid, go get the spare blankets and pillows from the closet." Kaldur nodded at Wally. He looked back at Conner. "Unless you prefer to sleep in your own bed?"

"I'm good here." The clone replied, flopping back down on the couch.

"Alright, good to have you here." Kaldur nodded.

"Awesome." Robin and Gar said.

Wally zoomed back into the room with a mountain off pillows and throw blankets in his arms, which he promptly dumped onto the floor. Robin grabbed a pillow and blanket, handing them to Conner.

"Could you give me my shirt too?" The Boy Wonder tossed it to Conner, who caught it and slipped it back on.

"So man, give us the details! How did it feel to have her all over you like that? It looked like you were about read to c-"

Kaldur smacked Wally upside the head and scolded him, "Do not ask him that! It is inappropriate."

"C'mon, if what she was doing to him was inappropriate, then the stuff you and Artemis were doing in the bathroom should have been illegal!" The speedster whined.

"KF, I think you better shut up before they _both _knock you out!" Robin mumbled, making his own makeshift bed on the floor next to Gar and Kaldur's sleeping bags.

"Let me just tell you this, Kid," Conner waved his hand, looking at the speedster. "Megan has a lot more skills than you think she has."

Wally's cheeks flared up. "Whoa, TMI!"

"Score!" Robin and Gar cheered, nudging each other with goofy grins on their faces.

"Dear Lord..." Kaldur shook his head disapprovingly.

"Jealous." Conner smirked.

Robin stood up abruptly and announced, "As much fun as it is to mentally scar Kid here, I kinda want to go see what the girls are doing now."

"Oh, yeah, I'm right with you there!" Wally nodded.

"You are contemplating on spying on our friends?" Kaldur inquired, quirking his brow.

"Basically." The Boy Wonder and speedster shrugged, sneaking down the hallway.

"I'm in." Gar followed after the two younger boys.

Conner and Kaldur exchanged glances and sighs before hurrying after the rest of the boys.

"You know if we get caught, we leave Robin behind, right?" Conner mumbled to the merman, bringing up the rear.

"Normally I'd say 'no' but under these circumstances I wholeheartedly agree with you, my friend." Kaldur nodded as they came closer to Megan's bedroom door.

"Dude, forget it, the door is close and most likely locked!" Wally whispered, shaking his head.

The Boy Wonder pulled out his cell phone. "Not for long, hang on a sec..."

"Don't open it all the way!" Gar hissed, pressing his ear against the wall.

"He's not going to, BB, the kid's a expert." Kaldur reminded the shape shifter.

"I got it!" Robin whispered cheerfully, sliding the door open a crack and all of the boys leaned forward together to get a glimpse inside. With the exception of Conner, who used his X-Ray vision and super hearing to listen in.

"What are they doing? I can't see!" Wally mumbled.

"Shh!" Kaldur and Gar smacked him upside the head.

"Quit shoving me!" Robin pushed them back slightly.

Conner smirked, shaking his head. "Kids..."

* * *

"Say you were in a closet with a guy and you guys were stuck in there a while and you liked and he liked you, what would you do?" Artemis asked, swinging her gaze around the bed where the other girls were sitting down on the sheets.

"I guess, I'd tell him I liked him." Barbra shrugged.

"I'd kiss him!" Bea giggled.

"I second that, girlfriend!" Artemis high-fived the fire wielder.

Megan shook her head and said, "Artemis, we all know you'd rather do a pants off-dance off, whatever that is, than kiss him!"

"You don't know what I'd do! You don't know my life." The blond archer leaned back against the headboard and grinned. "We all know you would lick him!"

"That was a dare!" The Martian argued.

"Which you obviously enjoyed." Artemis countered.

"I didn't want to strip!"

* * *

"We did!" Wally mumbled, grinning like a mad man.

"Kid, quiet!" Kaldur jerked at the speedster's belt.

Conner rolled his eyes at them. "Just shut up!" he grumbled.

"Calm down, Suppey, don't get all huffy again." Wally replied, waving his hand.

"Quiet!" Gar snapped.

* * *

"Well, fine. Would you have let him do a body shot off of you then, Megan?" Artemis quirked her brow.

"I... I, um... Maybe?" Megan said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

"No, Artemis, the real question is: Would he want to do a body shot off of her as payback?" Bea giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

* * *

The boys all looked at Conner.

"Would you?" Wally asked, arching his brow.

"Yeah, man, would you?" Gar and Robin repeated.

"Oh, no." Kaldur shook his head.

Conner blinked several times, his face blank and then reached over and pushed on the door, causing his friends who were leaning against it to fall into the bedroom.

"Whoa!" Gar fell face first on to the carpet.

"What!" Robin landed on top of him.

"Suppey, not cool!" Wally fell on the Boy Wonder and Kaldur sadly followed after.

"Bye!" Conner took off down the hallway.

"You guys are so immature!" He could hear Artemis shout, followed by a chorus of shouts and groans of pain. "Megan, go after him!"

Conner's smirk faded. "Uh-oh..." He quickly ducked inside of his room, sliding it close behind him. The clone stood beside his door for a few moments and waited until he heard a timid knock on it.

"What is it?" He called out, casually.

"They said they won't let me back in unless I came after you..." Replied Megan's muffled voice.

Conner slowly opened the door, Megan stood alone in the hallway holding a fuzzy pink pillow against her chest. He stepped aside to let her come into his room.

Megan bit her lower lip nervously but walked inside, Conner closed and locked the door behind the small Martian. She jumped a bit at the sound of the door locking, swinging around to face him. Conner waved his hand absently.

"Just in case Artemis decides to come after me herself with her bow."

Conner felt a pang of guilt stab at his side.

"Wait." He called after her.

"Hm?" She turned back towards him.

"Where are your pajamas?"

"In my room... I can just morph the clothes I'm wearing now into PJ's." Megan shrugged, tiredly. With that said she morphed into a simple purple pajama bottoms and shirt.

"Right... Are you really going to sleep on the couch?" Conner rubbed the back of his neck sorely.

The Martian nodded and said, "The spare rooms are locked and only Red Tornado can unlock them for us. And since he's on a mission..." she shook her head. "Goodnight, Superboy."

Conner kicked himself, wrestling with his conscience. "Wait... Wait... I'll sleep on the floor and you can have my bed."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, please, you licked my skin free of soda and salt. Sharing a room with me shouldn't be a problem by now." Conner grabbed a pillow and the comforter off of the bed and tossed them onto the floor.

"But..."

"You want to sleep outside with KF?"

"No..."

"Then take my bed." Conner mumbled, laying down on the comforter.

Megan blushed crimson and shyly walked back over to the bed. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh, shut off the light." He rolled over onto his side to face the wall. She did and then he felt something smack him against the back of his head. "What was that?"

"That was from Artemis."

"Tomorrow, you can tell her that I will have Kaldur pay her back for that later." Conner tossed the pillow back onto the bed.

_Goodnight, Conner._

He heard her heartbeat accelerate for a moment, amongst the slight rustling of the bedsheets and then everything was silent. Conner rolled back over to almost run into a soft, solid object.

Megan's hand.

"You asleep?" Conner mumbled.

He didn't receive a reply.

Slowly Conner reached up and held her hand his own. He marveled at how small and delicate it felt in his much larger, rougher one. He ran his thumb over hers for a moment, smiling.

After a while he released her hand and rolled over to face the wall again. He thought, although it reached to a point of nearly no return, Wally's party was not as bad as he had believed it would have been.

Too bad Canary and Batman would kill them for it in the morning.

* * *

**A/n: I had a lot of fun writing this one-shot with the help of Jessesgirl1549. I hope you all enjoyed this just as much. **

**If you did let me know, and if not keep your disdain to yourselves.  
**


End file.
